


I love the power

by nasaplates



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Ride by Lolo Zouaï + that one picture of Ravi in a gold collar + lesbians





	I love the power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/gifts).

> I would try to explain how within 12 hours of my friends and I deep diving into Vixx I ended up here, posting lesbian pwp, but I cannot. these things just happen, sometimes. hope you enjoy?
> 
> many thanks to the hags. this is all your fault rae, hence the fact you're getting gifted this and have to look at it in your gifts tab _forever_.

Ravi's straddling her bike when Leo puts the collar on her.

Thick and wide, plated in gold and cool against the skin of her throat, cool where the tips of Leo's fingers are hot. Ravi's still got her helmet on, visor down, engine rumbling and alive between her legs.

Leo shouldn't be able to see her face, shouldn't know what the action has done to her, the way her belly is on fire, her core aching, her fingertips numb with all the blood having rushed elsewhere in confused arousal. It doesn't seem to matter, what Leo shouldn't be able to see. It never has mattered, what Leo shouldn't be able to do.

She shouldn't have been able to get Ravi on her knees with one twitch of two long, elegant fingers. She shouldn't have been able to make Ravi want to worship her like a goddess, just by smiling. She did.

She smiles, now, like she knows that Ravi's jaw is dropped, that Ravi's mouth is watering to taste her.

Trailing one bejeweled hand across Ravi's collarbones, Leo throws a leg over the bike, sits down behind Ravi and slides in close, every inch of air between them consumed, hot along Ravi's back. She cups a hand over the collar, the other low on Ravi's belly.

"Ride," she says, low in Ravi's ear. It should be too quiet for Ravi to hear, over the engine, through the helmet. Ravi hears. Ravi would've heard her if she hadn't spoken at all.

Later, after Ravi drives through the back roads, leaning the bike until her knee barely hovers over the asphalt, just to feel Leo's arms tighten around her.

Later, in Leo's bedroom (because it's always Leo's bedroom, always Ravi picking her clothes off the floor on her way out the door), after Leo tosses the lock in case her roommate comes home.

Later, flat on her back on the bed, after Leo straddles her hips and pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her trim waist, perfect breasts in a lacy black bra, Ravi's hands digging bruises on her thighs.

Later, after Leo sinks down on Ravi's strap, head tossed back, body one long line from her throat, down between her breasts, down her taut belly to where Ravi's dick disappears inside her.

Now, Leo dips two of those long fingers in the gap between Ravi's neck and the collar, pulls her up by the gold until their lips are so close she can almost taste the blood red of her lipstick.

"Watch me ride," Leo says, hot in Ravi's ear, and then drops her back to the bed, smiling smugly when she bounces on the mattress.

Ravi watches, hands fisted in the sheets, as Leo rocks herself up and down, up and down. Rolling movements that punch breathy little sounds out of her chest, breasts bouncing with the movement. She's so quiet Ravi can hear the squelch of the strap as she fucks herself on it, can hear the slap of their skin when Leo bottoms out. She's so quiet Ravi can hear the shift in her breathing before Leo's hips start to stutter, and that's how Ravi knows she can touch.

Ravi takes her by the waist, plants her feet on the bed and fucks up into her, pace brutal, strokes even. She knows how her girl likes it, how she wants to feel it in the morning. Leo told her, once, in the afterglow, that when someone fucks her right she feels it all over, like electricity lights up every one of her nerves, until she can hardly see for the pleasure. Ravi fucks her like she likes it, and watches her eyes roll back, her hands gripping Ravi's wrists going tight and loose on a rhythm only she understands.

She's still quiet, when she comes, body twitching like a lightning strike, mouth wide, eyes shut. She curves forward, gasping, and Ravi pulls her in and flips them, pressing Leo back onto the mattress.

Ravi doesn't wait, doesn't let Leo catch her breath. She takes Leo's wrists and holds them in one hand over Leo's head. Leo smirks, still panting, but lets out a moan when Ravi fucks back into her again. It's a small sound, but Ravi feels it like a stab wound.

It's maddening, fucking her like this, seeing her spread out beneath her. Ravi can't feel the strap going in and out of her but she imagines she does, body buzzing and aching, head lost in the sweat on Leo's collarbones. She imagines she can feel herself pumping in and out of Leo's tight cunt.

Ravi swallows, and the gold collar is tight against her throat, ripping a moan out of her chest. Arms wrap around her shoulders, a hand around the back of the collar, pulling it tight, cutting off Ravi's air. She doesn't remember letting Leo go but she must have. Leo's watching her. Ravi's vision goes hazy around the edges with lack of oxygen, but she doesn't for a second let her hips stop.

Leo lets her go and in the oxygen rush Ravi only fucks her harder, shifts the angle until Leo scrapes her nails down Ravi's back and shouts when she comes.

After Ravi collapses next to her on the bed, both of them catching their breath, and after Leo teases her while Ravi goes looking for her scattered clothes, a single sock lost somewhere under the bed, Leo comes up to her at the door. She's naked, skin shining with still drying sweat, shameless and leonine. Leo kisses her, hard, palm pressing the weight of her ownership into Ravi's throat, lipstick smeared across Ravi's mouth, like a blood pact, like a brand.

On the back roads, winding and dark, metal beast purring between her legs, collar glinting in the moonlight, Ravi rides.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on twitter and cc at @nasaplates if you'd like to yell at me for this <3


End file.
